


The Starlight Child

by AinSophie



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Sweethearts, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinSophie/pseuds/AinSophie
Summary: Mamoru, the orphaned shepherd boy, befriended a strange child who came from the stars one day...





	The Starlight Child

The starlight child - MamoKou fanfic  
Mamoru was a young shepherd boy. Rather, he was an orphan who had been working at a young age to feed himself. Although he had to work hard everyday - a shepherd’s work isn’t easy - he’s still positive about his life. The life which he is grateful for. 

Although he’s just a mere shepherd, Mamoru has talent in music. He enjoys writing and singing melodies for his sheeps and every living things around him. He sings about the magnificent flower field he discovered one day, he sings about the colours of the sky, he even sings songs about many faraway lands which he had never set foot on, but had imagined multiple times. The little boy has a great imagination, that’s what they say, as he was constantly day-dreaming. 

One day, while taking his lambs back to the barn, Mamoru discovered a pit that he had never seen before. He decided to take a look at it. And, to his surprise….

...a child was lying in that pit. Alone.

Mamoru slided down the pit, and hurriedly ran towards the unconscious child. When Mamoru picked the child up and held him in his arms, he realized he was more beautiful than anything he had seen - the child had long silky blonde hair and soft, white skin that seems as if it was made from pearl dust. He was radiant.

Slowly, the blonde child opened his eyes. His beautiful, sapphire-like eyes stared at Mamoru, who was the closest to him at the moment.

“Who… are you?”, the brunette asked.

“I am Eto Koki, the starlight child” 

“The… heh?” Mamoru was surprised at the answer. He knew what Koki was - in fact, ironically he had appeared in many beautiful songs of his. The starlight children, or the stellar children, is a myth that was told to him by a wise old woman in Mamoru’s village. The starlight children used to be human children, just like Mamoru, but because the night sky loved them so much, they were chosen to become its guardian. The starlight children were the most beautiful, delightful, and elegant kids in the world. They dance, sing, and create stars at night, to decorate the lonely sky. Finally, when the sun sheds its first lights of the day, the starlight children went to sleep.

“I’m the starlight child. I make stars from the souls of living things.” Kouki said with a soft voice. “But then, I’ve… grown bored, pretty soon. And I fell asleep without noticing. Because I’ve slacked off, the night sent me down to earth. They said only if I found the beauty in the most earthly things could I go back home.” 

“I’ll help you!” Mamoru exclaimed. “Let’s find out the beauty of nature, with me, er… Kou-kun! Can I call you Kou-kun?”

Kouki opened his eyes wide. No one had ever called him like this. It was new for the little starlight child. He silently nodded.

And so, the journeys of Mamoru the shepherd boy and Kouki the starlight child began. Mamoru took Kouki to the most beautiful places he had ever seen: the colorful blooming flowers on the top of a hill, a river flowing with crystal clear water, the green fields with the fresh smell of pine cones and grass… and lots more. Kouki told Mamoru he had seen familiar sceneries like these before, but never had he knew they held so much beauty in them. The beauty of nature… ah, he might have seen them in his previous life, but never had he really thought of it. In return, everyday Kou showed Mamoru what his job was like. He collected the souls of the recently deceased, turned them into beautiful stellars and throw them up to the night sky. “But the brightness of the star depend on how good the person was when they were alive. For example, the ones who only do good deeds become those with the light than can guide travelers. On the other hand, people who only think of themselves and didn’t bother about anyone are the dim-lighted stars. Sometimes, a boat came and took the stars away.”

“So… it’s a star sail? An aurora, that is.” Mamoru asked “the aurora is like a boat in the sky right?”

“Uh huh” - replied Kouki

One day, as they were watching the lilac flowers dancing in the wind, Kouki silently hummed a melody. A lovely, elegant one, which captivated Mamoru’s attention. 

“Oh, oh! This could be a new song! Kou-kun, sing that part one more time for me, pwetty pwease?”

Kouki laughed softly. He hummed the melody again, this time with more passion. The shepherd boy stared intensely at the starlight child, his eyes twinkling. Kouki looked as if… he was glowing in front of him. His voice was so beautiful, thought Mamoru. The boy immediately took out his flute and started playing the melody, along with Kouki’s humming. The instrument blended perfectly with Kouki’s voice, creating an almost fairytale-like scenery, composed of such delicate things as the purple primula on the grassy field to the stellars and comets up high above the sky.

…. Kouki thought of that time he spent with Mamoru, in his last days on earth. His time was running out. Kouki was lying in Mamoru’s barn, waiting for him. All alone.

He was dying.

“Mamoru, where are you…” 

Mamoru, who was on the field, sensed something was not right. He immediately rushed back to his house, just to see Kouki’s spark starting to disappear. He held Kouki in his arms, begging him not to leave him

“My time here with you, it was precious. I would have been happier, if I get to spend it with you more… but, like you’ve once told me, the more precious something is, the more fragile it is. I have to go back to the sky, my home”

“K...Kou-kun….”

“I like you, I really liked you. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had…. Please, live on. Live your life the fullest, so you can be the brightest star….”

“Kou-kun? Kou-kun? Kou-kun, no! No, stay with me, please…”

The starlight child finally took out his last breath, in his dearest friend’s arms. 

“Gregorio, watching over me and crying from above the clouds  
I want you to keep shining until dawn comes  
Gregorio, don’t go and stay beside me, who can’t sleep  
Let’s watch that dream together, forever”


End file.
